Flowers and such
by Megster101
Summary: SNICKERS! Nick and Sara are together and getting married!Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine... yet!

It was a slow night at the Las Vegas Crime lab. The night shift had no cases and it was starting to get to everyone. Greg was the first to crack.

" I can't take it anymore! There is absolutely nothing to do!" he said startling everyone in the break room.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Greg" Catherine said not looking up from the People magazine she was reading.

If you want something to do I'll whoop your ass at play station again" Warrick said smiling.

"I'll pass thanks. Hey, where are Sara and Nick?" he asked just realising that the two weren't in the room.

"They both have the night off" Grissom said walking into the room. "We have a triple homicide in Henderson people so go get your kits."

_Meanwhile at Nick's apartment_

"That was a great movie" Nick said sleepily.

"Ya the special effects could have been better though" Sara said. She and Nick had been a couple since just before he was kidnapped. The only thing was no one else at the lab knew about their relationship. And not even Sara knew that Nick was going to propose tomorrow.

"Do you have to be so picky?" Nick asked playfully.

"Yes, it's something I do best." Sara said throwing a cushion at him.

" Well that makes it okay then"

"So what's this surprise you have planned for tomorrow?"

"If I told then it wouldn't be a surprise" he teased.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"Ummm, no"

"You're no fun." Sara said pouting in defeat.

"You'll change your mind about that tomorrow."

Chapter 2

Crime lab: In lay out room

"So, Sara how are things going between you and Nick?" Catherine asked smiling at the look on Sara face.

"How... I mean... What are you talking about?"

"I mean how is the relationship that is shared between you and Nick?"

"How did know?"

" It wasn't to hard. They way you to look at each other and the fact that you two have stopped flirting in the break room. I'm surprised that the others haven't figured it out yet."

"You're good."

"Ya I know it comes with motherhood, now you're avoiding the question."

"Things are really great actually. He has a big surprise for me tonight."

"What do you think it is?"

"If what I think it is I'll tell you next shift"

"Well, we better get back to work or Grissom will have our heads."

"Ya" snickered Sara.

_That night _

"Nick this place is gorgeous" Sara said in aw.

"You like it?" the only response he got was Sara's wide eyes. They were at a fancy Italian restaurant that Nick made sure had vegetarian meals. He knew this was the place to ask Sara to marry him.

After they were seated they ordered. Sara had the vegetable lasagna and Nick had the chicken alfredo with a side of cesar salad. They talked about everything from work to latest episode of Lost. They finished and then came dessert.

Chapter 3

"Sara you know how much I love you right?"

"Yes"

"And you know how happy we are when we're together"

"Yes"

"Well Sara Sidle will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Tears weld up in Sara's eyes and she said, "Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes Nick Stokes I will marry you" they both stood up and kissed each other so passionately the other couples were jealous.

After they finished dessert. They went back to Nick's apartment to talk about telling everyone. "How are we ever going to tell Greg?" Nick said imagining the look on his face.

"That's something I need to tell you about. Cath kinda knows about us. I didn't say anything she just guessed."

"Well that's just one less person to tell now isn't it."

"You aren't mad?"

"No why would I be?"

"I dunno."

"Well when are we going to tell the rest of the guys?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"If you're sure."

"I am"

"Well tomorrow it is then."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 4

Crime Lab: Break room.

"Hey guys can you come here Sara and I have something to tell you." Nick said nervously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in front of Nick and Sara. Catherine looked at Sara and realised that she hadn't stopped smiling all day.

"What's up?" Greg asked.

"Well, we don't know how to tell you guys so we're just going to get straight to the point. Nick and I have been dating for about a year and..."

"WHAT?" all four shouted getting funny looks from the lab techs.

" AND, we are getting married"

"WHAT?" shouted even louder but this time only a few lab techs looked up the others just snickered or laughed to themselves.

"Will you people stop shouting?" Nick asked.

"Sara, how could you do this to me?" Greg asked pretending he was hurt from this announcement.

"Sorry Greggo" Sara said smiling.

"So have you set a date?" Catherine asked.

"We just got engaged last night we don't even know what season it's going to be in" Nick said picturing their wedding.

"Just a question" Catherine said simply.

"Well can we count on all of you attending?" Sara asked hopefully. In response she got a mix of, of course's, ya's and hell ya from Warrick..

"That's good to know now I think we all have work to get back to don't we?"

"Yes ALL of you do" Grissom said emphasising that they all needed to get back to work.

"Hey Cath can I talk to you after shift?" Sara asked as they walked back to the lay out room.

"Sure. We'll grab breakfast"

"Sounds good"

Chapter 5

It was after shift and Sara and Catherine were at the dinner the team went to, to celebrate the solving of big or high profile cases.

"Cath I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'll get to the point. Will you be my maid of honour?"

Catherine was speechless "Of course" was all she managed to get out.

"Thank you."

"But why me?"

"Because you're my closest friend who's a girl" Sara replied knowing that they never really been close but she still considered Catherine as a friend.

"Oh, I'm touched."

"Now as my maid of honour you have to help me plan this wedding."

"Okay let's get started. Where is it going to be?"

"Dallas."

"Where is the reception going to be?"

"Nick's parent's ranch"

"What flowers do you want?"

"I don't know I didn't think about that"

"Okay we'll make a list of things we need to do by... when _is_ the date?"

"December 26"

"Oo a boxing day wedding! How exciting!"

"Ya we figure since everyone already be there we might as well get it done then."

"I see. So when are we going to make this list do you have tomorrow off?"

"Ya why don't you drop by around noon and bring Linsey she can help too"

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay,bye"

"Bye" Catherine said leaving the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at Sara's door a precisely noon the next day. It was of course Catherine and Lindsey. Catherine had come prepared with about 10 different bridal magazines.

"Whoa looks like I've got a big day ahead of me" Sara said as Catherine passed her the magazines.

"Yep and Linds here has a lot of suggestions for you" Catherine replied as Sara showed them into the livingroom.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yep I've pretty well got my own wedding planned so this should be fun" Lindsey exclaimed picking up a magazine, "I liked a lot of the stuff in this one but it didn't have any dishes in it"

"I think if one doesn't have them in it'll be okay" Catherine said.

"There's so much to do in so little time" Sara said looking at the pictures and already looking exausted.

"But it's going to be the happiest day of your life" Lindsey said smiling.

"Ya that's true but still flowers, invitations, dishes, food, dress, calligraphy it's enough to make a person faint!"

"You'll get through it okay"

"We better get started I can't waste anymore time. What should we start with?"

"How bout the flowers. What are your favourites?"

"Lilly's but they aren't really suitable for a wedding. How about... roses they're very cliche but they seem to fit into the wedding thing."

"Excellent choice! There are plenty of arrangements with roses in them. Now what about dishes?"

"I don't know is there anywhere online we can find them?"

"Ooh I know a website" Lindsey said racing over to Sara's computer. "What I get bored sometimes" she added when she got looks from both Catherine and Sara.

"Well I guess we should be following the expert" Catherine said grabbing two chairs and watched Lindsey surf the web looking for the particular site.

After four hours of looking at dishes Sara found the dishes she wanted. "Those are the ones Linds."

"Okay I'll order you a sample plate and utensils can I have your credit card?"

"As long as that's all you order" Sara said half joking half serious.

"Ok ok I won't order the bike I wanted" Lindsey replied laughing.

"Well that's one job down like a million to go" Catherine said sighing.

"Thank you both for doing ths with me" Sara said. "I don't know what I would do without you.

"You would need to pay a wedding planner and they aren't fun to deal with. Believe me I know. When my sister got married she hired one. Not a pretty picture" Catherine said.

"Oh Linds I forgot I wanted to ask you to be a bridesmaid since you're a little old to be a flower girl" Sara said piling the magazines up.

"Really! I love to!"

"Good, I'm also going to ask Mia"

"Great now that's done. Do you know who's going to be Nick's best man?" Catherine asked hoping it would be Warrick.

"Warrick. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering"

"Mom likes him" Lindsey sqealed

"I do not" Catherine immediately denied.

"You do don't you Cath" Sara questioned

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That's what she says when she knows something is true." Lindsey informed Sara.

"Well then I'll see to it that you and him are seated at the same table" Sara said remembering that she needed a seating plan .

"You do that. I'll be fine where ever I sit."Catherine said secretly hoping Sara did seat him next to her.

"Ya whatever mom" Lindsey smirked.

"Well look at the time we better get going" Catherine said looking at her watch. "Next time we both have the day off we'll have to do this again.

"Ya I'm going to need all the time I can get"

"By Aunt Sara"

"Bye Cath, Bye Linds"

"See ya at work tomorrow"

"Yep." Sara said closing the door and walking back into the living room she decided to watch T.V. until Nick came back Warrick's.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day both Sara and Catherine had to work so Sara asked Nick to pick out some stationary for the invitations. Since Warrick had the day off too he also went. Nick had begged him since he didn't know the first thing about stationary. It took a lot of convincing to get him to go.

_Flashback:_

"_Warrick, please man. This is my only job and I don't know any thing about stationary"_

"_What makes you think I do?"_

"_Come on just for an hour?"_

"_No"_

"_Please?"_

"_No"_

"_Don't do it for me do it for Sara she wants this to be perfect and it's only one job"_

"_Fine but no more than an hour'_

"_Yes!"_

Present day:

"What about this one" Nick said holding up a pink floral pint set.

"Do you know Sara? She hates pink"

"What about the one with the white and light blue roses?"

"That one was nice"

"Then let's get it and if Sara doesn't like it I'll just bring it back"

"Good idea" Warrick answered. They had been at it for about two hours and they had seen so much stationary they could have died under a pile of stationary. After they got out of they stationary shop they went to the food court. Nick drove Warrick home and he went back to his and Sara's place to show her the stationary.

"Oh Nick it's perfect!" Sara said

"Really?"

"Yes I love it"

"Good 'cause I wasn't going back to that store. The woman in there was crazy"

"What do you mean"

"She was so enthusiastic about stationary"

"Well some people love their work"

"She loves it a little to much"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Good idea. What day are you, Cath and Lindsey getting together?"

"Friday it's the next day we both have off"

"What are you doing?"

"Seating arrangements and food"

"Sounds like fun" Nick said sarcastically

"It is. There is actual fun in planning a wedding."

"Amazing"

"Ya... anyway you wanna go to bed"

"You know I'm always up for it"

"I meant sleeping"

"I know I just love to bug you"

"Shut up" Sara threw a couch pillow at Nick.

"Shutting up now you stop throwing pillows"

"Fine I'm going to bed

"I'll be there in a second"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that week all of the CSI's except for Sara had to work. She had asked if she could take Lindsey for the day to taste the cake that the bakery that Sara picked selected. Catherine had of course said yes and that they could stay out for as long as they wanted since Lindsey had got off school for Christmas holidays the previous day. Sara also took this opportunity to milk Lindsey for info on how much her mom liked Warrick.

On the way to the bakery was when Sara first asked.

"So Lindsey, how much does your mom like Warrick?" Sara asked casually as not to provoke suspition.

"Well I don't know but she was pretty upset one morning when she came home. When I asked she said it was work stuff but I knew better. Has anything big happened to Warrick in the last year"

"He got married but tha..." Sara started but she was interupted.

"HE WHAT?" Lindsey practically screamed.

"He got married. Didn't your mom tell you?"

"No. This explains a lot"

"What do you mean"

"Well I never see him around anymore and my mom never talks about him and if I ask, she either becomes really quiet or avoids the question."

"Hmm. Well I need to talk to her about that. Oh here we are. Ready to see and taste like 12 different cakes?"

"Totally. Let's go!" and with that Lindsey jumped out of the car and ran into the bakery with Sara close behind.

_Meanwhile_

Nick and Warrick were in the break room getting some coffee before heading back to the evidence layout room.

"So man, how's the mrs?" Nick asked sipping what could barely be called coffee.

"Honestly I don't know. I never see her she's always at the hospital and we never talk anymore"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gunna go talk to her right now actually can you cover for me?"

"Sure man"

"Thanks"

_An Hour Later_

"_I wonder where Warrick is he's been gone a long time" _Nick thought and as if on cue Warrick came though the Layout room door.

"Hey man how'd it go?"

"I... she... I found her in an exam room with her ex. They... they were making out on the table." Warrick said with unreadable emotion all over his face.

"I'm sorry man"

"I'm not"

"What?"

"Seeing her doing that made me realise that I didn't love her. Can I tell you something Nicky?"

"Anything"

"I realised I love Catherine."

"As in Catherine Willows"

"Yep the one and only"

"Wow"

"Ya"

"Are you going to tell her"

"I think I am"

"That's great man. Now I think I hear Grissom coming down the hall so we better get back to work."

"Okay" little did they know that Catherine had been standing out side the door the whole time and had the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
